The Badge and the Puppet
by BesideReal
Summary: It happened in a little space of Central Park in New York...


**The badge and the puppet  
**

* * *

It was a slightly overcast day in Manhattan; the nimble wind blowing strong from the Atlantic Ocean moved the rain clouds.

It was already winter. November this year had its ups and downs; the peaks of the pleasant afternoon were hot, but whether you wanted or not, it went to back the bitter cold. People walking quickly bundled up into stores to find some heat or holed up in their homes to prepare delicious hot tea.

It was time of great work for the little island, new buildings stood near the Empire State Building, the East River to the coast and adjacent to Central Park. The building site workers were regarded as not more fortunate. The only ones who were not given up were the children.

From three years and over, no matter how many had parents or grandparents, the children played well enough yet discovered that having fun came at the cost of catching a fever.

Near one of the lakes there was a large space full of rides where very many rowdy kids ran down the chute, the web, the swings and seesaw, as well as other games. Exasperated parents wanting to go home for the time recalled strong stakeholders, and others with vigilant eyes worried that they would be caused pain. But spontaneous laughter filled the whole area.

One of these parents, Martha Rodgers, was not the kind of mother that was very concerned that her son was hurt, and he did the other little or a lot less sweat. He was a boy full of life and had every right to roll, but at home a shower was waiting for him, sweating and perspiring as he was.

Stopping on a bench, talking on a cell phone, she occasionally threw her eye between the rides, where Richard was always clearly visible with his almost fluorescent cobalt blue shirt with geometric designs that made the garment very 'cool'. Then he wore slightly loose jeans and sneakers. But his blond hair stood out like a reflector.

He was eleven years old; like a lightning bolt he was enjoying disentangling the web to get up. But it was not clear if he was vying with the other boys or only for himself.

They were there for more than half an hour. Mrs. Rodgers was not fed up and in the meantime while the small child played she read a script, just to refresh her memory. The theater company where she worked had a show in a few days.

She couldn't and didn't consider herself an excellent mother, however, those times when she wanted to be with her son she tried to please him in every way, and the park was a landmark.

"Mommy Mommy! I came up on top!" The young Richard exclaimed, panting, but proud, with eyes full of hope.

"Well done, son... but now be prepared to go home."

"Nonono! Again!" He screamed, not at all wanting to go home, but to play carelessly. In fact he ran back to the web, leaving his mother resigned.

* * *

At the park there were also many parents with little babies of various kinds. The ethnic groups were not spare, but it hardly mattered.

There were those who accompanied their small boys or girls, gently taking the little hand sliding while down the chute, loving it when the babies gave a small smile for a movement that simple, then who helped swing the animal-shaped seats with a father putting his own son, heedless of the danger above.

Then there was the baby who was simply kept sitting on his parent's head while walking through the park, and the most popular was the sandbox, which with the imagination of children became the beach town of Malibu format.

There were those who walked hand in hand, teaching them to observe what it offered the world.

And one of these mothers went to sit on the bench with Martha.

Mrs Rodgers had observed long, she was one of those whom nothing escaped her, especially the character of her son. She saw him standing next to a group of kids, certain that something was wrong. In fact it was true.

Richard had a sad look. He was only a meter away from the group of six boys who were talking among themselves to decide what game to play.  
A few minutes before, the young Rodgers threw himself headlong to ask to join, but one, Denzel, a rather thin but characteristic pack leader, had refused him.

And like any idea of friendship that developed during those years, do not put it in the other consented. They even told him why.

But from the little voices, he had guessed that it was for the web. There he had been playing with them to see who got higher and he had won, only that his joy had caused a lot of others a grudge. Some complained that the boy behind them was selfish and hateful. Yet, listening to all that, Richard didn't respond.

He felt stunned.

Paralyzed, he waited, hoping that they would have second thoughts. But they didn't. The disappointment became isolated.

His eyes became bright but never a tear gleamed across his face. Gloom returned to his mother, another half hour passed.

"Oh Richard... now what happened?" The mother said with obvious sadness and understanding. But he said nothing, he was too sad to be able to utter a word. "Don't take care about those kids. They don't know how to play and_ they_are not worthy of playing with you, not the other way around."

She reassured him, but it was clear his eyes were ready to cry silently. Out of nervousness, he began to nibble at his finger; it was normal for him when he was the victim of good weather that concerned him. "In a few minutes we'll go. Ok?"

Richard only nodded while his mother invited him to sit close by and in the meantime continued to read the script.

The first woman to sit beside them returned after talking on the phone, surprised to see the boy downcast and sad. With an unrestrained smile she watched them, the mother and the son.

"Hi, has something happened to your son?" She asked the woman softly. Martha took all her attention from the sheets and looked at her.

"Oh. No, nothing. The children have left him alone. He'll get over it." She said by way of tune. It was not the first time this had happened to him. His sadness was well justified by the fact of making her as well for these sad consequences.

Martha wondered if he really had a problem with his character that every child was hurt or at least compelled to pull away from him.

"Don't make that face, young man. Look what I do." Said the lady to everyone's surprise.

She was tall, in her thirties, with brown eyes and long brown hair. She sat her bundle on the bench.

"Now mommy'll go by these children for a moment. I'll come back soon, ok? I'll leave you in the company of..."

"Martha. Martha Rodgers. He's Richard." She introduced herself gently, capturing the look of the boy who was watching the woman with the bundled-up girl. He was curious as to what she had in mind.

"I'll leave you a moment with Richard and Martha. I am over there. Ok?" She said to the little girl who looked her in the eye. She nodded at the end, not so convinced.

"Richard, can you keep an eye to her? Keep her hand, so she doesn't run away."

"Come on Richard, do what the lady says." Martha urged the young boy, but already he had decided to obey of his own will, finding the child in the midst of two Rodgers. The woman walked away, pleased with the boy, directed to the flock of children.

Meanwhile, Martha and Richard were captivated by the little baby girl. She was calm, but you could see for miles that she was also lively, with large eyes that gave away everything to transpire. She had a long rose-pink dress, white socks and pink shoes, a dark blue coat covering it well rounded, which included together with a scarf. She had long brown hair, like her mother, and a fringe. She was awfully sweet.

"What's your name?" Richard asked her as he held the small hand that hadn't left him, not at all bothered. It took little to stop thinking about bad times before, a little curious why.

"Dati." She exclaimed, looking into his eyes. She put her hand into her mouth. At that moment she began swinging her legs. But she never let go of the young man's hand.

"How old are you?" Asked the young Rodgers. The little girl removed her hand from her mouth and scored a four. Martha's heart broke with tenderness.  
Back after ten minutes, the young woman sighed at Richard, hinting that there was nothing to do. The conviction that he was well into the game failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Richard... but don't break down. There will be someone to play with you. I see that you're a good boy. Hey... Katie! Have you made Richard and Martha's acquaintance? Thank you for keeping her. She's a chili but this time she was quiet and good." She smiled, taking her baby in her arms, under the watchful eyes of the boy who never lost supervision of it.

"You're welcome, ma'am. She was really very good. She's a true love."

"Yes, she is. Her daddy has a full time job today and now mommy is taking the days off she wanted to bring her to the park. It is not true mommy? Eh!" She said, bundled with her legs trotting, gaining a genuine laugh.

"Johanna, very pleased to meet you." Finally she held out a hand to which Martha replied with equal joy. "Bad day. It will be raining for me tonight..." Said the young mother, annoyed. Martha, looking up from the script, admitted that she was right, the more reason to stay home and revise.

As they talked, getting more familiar, Richard was still broken and lost in his thoughts. The little Katie, on his mother's lap, was watching him every now and then and suddenly hit him on his head with her hand, waking up him totally.

"Katie! You shouldn't beat people up! It hurts!"

"Oh, don't worry. He has a hard head."

"Mom!" Richard exclaimed angrily. This, however, made Johanna burst out laughing.

For the moment then the silence returned. No one forced anyone. Not that there was something to be said, however, they were enjoying the moment and the wind.

Martha lit up all of a sudden, even Richard turned worried.

"Ma'am, it's almost five, how about taking tea or something? My treat." She invited the woman, heedless of the fact that it was only their first meeting. But Martha, who understood herself as a person before the flight, man or woman that is. This Johanna was ok. Basically it was just an offer for a drink with friends. All very harmless. "Obviously unless you have commitments to do..." She added politely.

"Thanks Mrs Rodgers, that's very kind. My husband couldn't do the same today, so why not? I enjoy being in your company. Willingly."

"Perfect! Then follow me!" Martha exclaimed, the radiant star rising from the bench.

Richard was curious and was still trying to make sense, but at least the invitation of his mother's brain, had never invited anyone point blank. As a rule, however, he knew that her mother was 'her mother' then avoided going down with his usual questions from a curious researcher. In the end even he wasn't sorry for the company. Maybe she was doing it just for him, but never knew.

They left the park and came along the sidewalk that ran alongside.

Each woman took her son or daughter by the hand. Johanna let her daughter go on foot without a problem; Katie knew this business. Moved and with a sense of alleviation of pain, Richard went to the little girl, extending a hand to her, and she responded.

Suddenly Johanna let go of his hand, leaving little in his custody. When he looked worriedly at her mother she assured him.

The children moved on, walking a few inches in front of their parents. The boy looked at the little girl to be sure that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Kate is a cuddler. She trusts anyone enough that her mother agrees. How old is your son?"

"Eleven. Twelve in May."

"My daughter is five at the end of this month."

"You don't have a New York accent... Texas?"

"No. North Dakota." She answered, smiling, transporting both in laughter. "I'm in New York for a long time, however, for my husband. I'm a lawyer and he works as a subway driver. I noticed that you had a script... you're a writer?"

"No...no." She snickered with delight. "I work in theater. I reread the script because I have a show tomorrow."

"His father?" Asked Mrs. Johanna curiously. Martha just shook her head negatively, gaining understanding and the abandonment of the conversation.

* * *

It was amazing how Martha won the friendship of this woman. They talked of many things without ever becoming banal, without ever becoming boring. The actress knew how to animate her speeches and Johanna put herself to tone down the dark and gloomy concepts including referral agents to her work.

It turned out that the mother of shorty lived near the Twin Towers and every year with his family went to visit her paternal grandparents across the ocean. Johanna was a solar-type, but with a meticulous sense of humor especially. She was not taken down for stupid things, but with the help of her husband, she could find the strength to carry on at times of depression scratched above her.

But that was not the time to bring up her past.

Both eyes were not at all distracted by their children. Even if Richard continued to hold Kate, to which he was willing his presence. It was visible in the fact that every so often and looked at him she tried to ask him to put her in his arms. But the little boy told her no, and gave her a kiss on her plump cheek.

"Mom! Kate has the police's coat!" Announced Richard, turning to her mother, under the curious eyes of the little girl who imitated the big boy and looked at her mother too, who smiled.

"Well? Remember it for your birthday so I'll let myself give it to you." Said Martha trivially, winning a huff from her son.

After a quarter of an hour they had to cross the last road that separated them from the diva's apartment. Kate ran to her mother to be taken in her arms, pulling with her the little Rodgers who still held her hand. It was a nice little tug; in the absence of falling to the ground, she had the strength to see little Katie. Over the last few meters the only boy positioned himself between the two mothers, and never stopped watching the baby in Johanna's arms.

"We're here." Said Martha, opening the main door. They climbed to the third floor and entered the house.

The place was located near Times Square, it was quite a way from Central Park. While the clear sky at times returned, it at times ended more.

There was no elevator in the building. The house was not very large, but not too small. Inside it was anything but modest, the personality of Martha Rodgers was obvious. Particular objects covered shelves and there were flowers in large vases. Photos and paintings hung on the wall. Not to mention that the kitchen was only slightly out of order.

Johanna was shocked and amused, she had never seen such a thing, or at least she had never entered the house of an eccentric actress. That gave the show the living room.

"Nice house." Was all the lawyer said, hesitant to say it but recognizing it aesthetically. She had a certain style. The orange-red was dominant throughout the area there and represented the kind of woman. Also visible on the shelf were the photos of her with her son. And the thing that made the instinct to turn Kate, buildingblocks were scattered in groups, piled on the floor. Indeed, all over the great carpet.

"Lego lego lego!" Pawed the small girl, eclipsing her mother in her mind. Richard ran to her, amused when Kate had already arrived. Kate's mother first began to pull off her jacket to free her movement.

Martha spun into the kitchen followed by the woman, assuring her that the kitchen still had a good view of the living room. A good peach tea she offered her with the remaining pastry in the fridge, bought from the best bakery in the neighborhood. They felt gently amused at the exclamations of both children, especially from Kate.

Richard was helping hold them for her while she hooked the other buildings on the same. Like a kamikaze she destroyed the work. Curious as she was, she spotted something that caught her attention, but the young Rodgers stopped her, hugging her around the belly to push her away, exclaiming.

But Kate was headstrong, and demanding her mother, complained.

"Mommy! Aaaah... Mommy!"

"Richard! Leave her!"

"But Mom! She's touching everything!"

"Doesn't matter, Richard! Leave her!" She ended up angry. Richard left her, frightened and angry, surprised to see her return to a quiet manner.

"I'm sorry. Richard acts impulsively, too."

"Don't worry... my daughter is not far behind."

"But at least your daughter who is four years old understands. My child is slow in getting there." Commented, not at all surprised, leaving Johanna doubtful, thinking she was too severe at that time. She abandoned that particular.

Richard, slightly disappointed after watching Kate delighted of legos in her little hands, ran up to his room. The baby girl observed him, not saying anything. He returned with a box full of puppets. Kate stirred only when eyed the contents. She was in seventh heaven. She was sought out by a jack-white seal, it had big black eyes and it was tremendously fluffy; she fell in love immediately. Those were Richard's gifts when he was younger. Martha, however, if she wanted to get rid of nagging insistence of the male Rodgers, had to surrender.

The girl ran from her mother, while the latter drank her drink, lengthening her arms to show her well stuffed.

"It 's beautiful, Kate!" She exclaimed with a big smile.

"If she wants, it's hers." Added Richard, following her. There was no problem for Martha Rodgers and Johanna found herself to be thankful for the thought.

"Say thanks to Rick for the thought. Now the seal is yours." She invited her daughter to behave well.

"Thank you!" She said, turning her doe-eyes to the boy's face. Kate suddenly ran away, throwing herself on the plush sofa, and taking her little coat. She begged her mother to remove her badge. She could see that it was removable.

"Here sweetie. What you want to do with it?" She asked, really curious and hesitant.

The badge, once attached to the right of the coat, was now in her hands, and she gave it to Richard.

"Yours!" She exclaimed loudly. This thing surprised her mother. Perhaps the small girl reconnected the moment when Richard said it to Martha, it was perhaps the only way for her to exchange a gift with something she had. She imagined it but she wasn't certain; the gesture filled her with pride.

"Thank you, Katie." He said softly, receiving the unexpected gift. He printed another peck on her cheek. It was actually quite difficult to resist her softness.  
The two women talked, again and again, laughing and passing the time, until seven. Johanna almost had a fit.

"Heck, it's seven! My husband will be waiting for us, he has forgotten the keys at home and just now sent me a message!"

"We could do it another time if it was so..."

"Don't worry, Martha. I gladly accept it back for next time. Come on Katie, let's go to Daddy!"

"Daddy!" Repeated the little girl, still taken by the legos.

"Yes. Put on your coat. Daddy is waiting for us."

"Uaaaa..." She muttered sadly.

"Come on Katie!" She complained, determined. Walking through the salon, she ordered her to put on her coat.

"Say bye to Rick. Let him 'Hi hi' then we'll see him next time at the park. Ok?"

"Hmmmm..." She hesitated.

"Yes, we'll play with the legos again. Promise." He said, smiling, managing to make her stay happy.

Kate had now let him enter into her good graces.

"Yup..." She said, shyly hiding behind her mother's leg, picking up the toy.

"Thanks again Martha. I'll leave you my business card. You know, if you want to call me many times. But this time I'll invite you to my house." Concluded Johanna, joyously going away. Martha accompanied her to the door and for the last time, and little Kate turned to look at Richard, bidding him goodbye with open hand, while also addressing her in the same manner.

Unfortunately, there was no longer a second time. The business card disappeared from the junk of the house over time, not to mention when Martha moved to her now grown son's house. And she was so taken up by his commitments that the meeting was just a distant memory, less than half her age.

* * *

"Rick! Are you in your study?" A female voice called the writer in a tone of importance.

"I'm here, love!" He answered, making him feel well, while reading a book in front of his laptop open with a blank file.

She gracefully wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek, but not satisfied he printed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Come with me?"

"Give me five minutes, Kate..."

"No. Those five minutes you will deal with me to change the diaper... provided that you don't want to screaming him twice." She said firmly.

"Can't you do it yourself? I'm busy a second..."

"Absolutley not! Now rest that book and come with me! When Alexis is not there then I am entitled to have the company of my husband when we talk about babies." She answered, euphoric.

Amusedly sighing, he rose to embrace his lady, exchanging more kisses.

"Why did you bring up that seal?" He asked curiously as they climbed the stairs.

"It's a stuffed animal from my childhood. I like it. And Damian has been attached to it already, why deny it to him. My father told me that it had been given to me, unfortunately he didn't remember by whom. The other day I washed it; I found the gray rat unwatchable." She ended up laughing.

"Too bad..."

"Yes. Too bad..."

Then they went in the hallway going upstairs to change their five month-old son's diaper.

The distinctive feature which he could not even remember shone brightly on a shelf in the library of his study. It had stayed there forever, since he found himself surrounded by dusty memories of his childhood, just before Damian born. In a moment of simple and general refurbishment of the house.  
He wondered how it was procured.

* * *

_**A/N: Let me see what you think about... so, review!**_

_**Hugs - Beside 'Stefy' Real  
**_


End file.
